The Epic Random Pilot
IS THE PILOT OF TWO IDIOTS, ONE LIFE! Plot We see a 16-year-old flying around, on what looks like a black-and-green Boogie Pack, obviously dodging lasers that are yellow for some reason. We see another 16-year-old getting his powers absorbed by a laser. (Boy 2): What's ha-happening St-steve bro? (Steve): I dunno Simmo! Just keep fighting it- Woah, woah, woah. Let's start from the beginning. We see dinosaurs walking aroun-. NONONO. The beginning of the Nanitetrix Event! The screen fades to black. The theme song plays. We see two random 16-year-olds, that look like the two we saw before, Simon and Steve. They're watching they're dad's Ben and Rex, fight Energoon while bouncing on the couch. Ben was in the form of Humungousaur, and Rex was defending the attacks of Energoon, with the Block Party. Ben attempted a punch but got thrown into a building. Rex's Block Party got broken and he got tossed two. We go back to Simon and Steve. (Simon & Steve): WOOHOO. Go dad! (Simon): This fight is awesome! (Steve): Should I get popcorn? (Simon): Yeah, totally dude! (Simon & Steve): WOOHOO! Back to the fight. Rex activated the Meta-Nanites. He became a god again. (Rex): MetaRex! (Ben): If you're going god than I am two dude! *transforms* Alien X! '' Ben made death circles and shot them at Energoon. He dodged. Rex used laser eyes. Energoon again dodged, and shot electricity at them. They made fire shields to block. (Ben): This is hopeless. Wanna fuse? (Rex): Sure chiz. They did. (BenRex): ''Meta X-'' As they shouted that, Energoon killed them and flew away. (Simon & Steve): WOOHOO. Circe and Julie ran in. (Julie): Are they dead? (Circe): I guess. They both started crying and ran outside to see Ben and Rex. (Simon): That was awkward. (Steve): You betcha. (Simon): Wanna go congratulate them? (Steve): Yeah! They ran outside. (Simon): Good work, dad! (Steve): Nice fight, dad! No noise. (Steve): Hello? He tapped Rex. Nothing. (Simon): HELLO? He tapped Ben. Nothing. (Simon & Steve): HEEEELLLLLLLO?????????????????? Nothing. Then, KABLOOM! All of Rex's nanites, including meta's flowed into Steve's body. Then the Omnitrix latched onto Simon's wrist. (Simon & Steve): Cooool. Simon transformed into Upgrade. Steve built the Smack Hands. (Simon): ''Upgrade! (Steve): Smack Hands! Simon, Julie and Circe glanced at Steve, confused. (Steve): What? Ben and Simon do it? Everyone laughed. (Steve): What? What's so funny? Energoon landed. (Energoon): You'll die like your dad's. (Simon): YOU SURE? (Energoon): YES. (Simon): OH RLLY? (Steve): Dudes! Stop abusing caps! (Simon & Energoon): Kk. Simon shot and eye beam at Energoon who absorbed it and shot it back. It hit Simon. Steve hit Energoon but got electrocuted and fell. Energoon flew away. (Energoon): Tommorow you die! I'd kill you now, but mum's making brussel sprout soup! YUM. (Simon & Steve): EW! Simon detransformed and Steve unbuilt the Smack Hands. (Simon): What now? (Steve): The ned of course! (Circe): You mean the end? (Steve): Whatever! (Simon): Stop abusing exclamation marks. (Steve): Whatever. THE END. Heroes *Ben Tennyson/BenRex (Deceased) *Rex Salazar/BenRex (Deceased) *Simon Tennyson *Steve Salazar *Julie Tennyson *Circe Salazar Villains *Energoon Aliens Used By Ben *Humungousaur *Alien X/Meta X By Simon *Upgrade Builds Used By Rex *Block Party *MetaRex/Meta X By Steve *Boogie Pack (Future) *Smack Hands Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Random Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Season Premieres